Forbidden
by Elene Black
Summary: Lucius is feeling stressed after a long week. His lover suggests a way to unwind. Warnings: NC-17 (more warnings inside) Not suitable for younglings! You have been warned.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Warnings: Adults only, please don't read if you are underage or get offended by these things easily. You have been warned!

Um, mild BDSM, Masturbation, Language, Dom/ Sub Relationship, Adultery, Graphic sex, Rimming, a bit of fluff at the end maybe?

So yeah, enjoy! (I know I enjoyed writing it) ;)

* * *

Lucius sighed with his head in his hands. He felt the strong hands of his lover on his shoulders, massaging the stresses of the last few days away. "What is it love?" Regulus asked, concerned. Lucius could only groan, "Fudge is being an idiot" Regulus snorted, "A particular idiot" he complained. "I've had no time to myself for the last week, and because of Narcissa I haven't even had the time to wank for about two weeks."

Regulus felt a spike of anger and arousal at the thought of Lucius touching himself; he leaned down and purred into his ear "Maybe we could remedy that Luc". Lucius shuddered, the combination of the massage and Regulus speaking sensually into his ear causing the front of his trousers to tighten almost immediately. He whimpered as Regulus's talented mouth started placing open mouthed kisses on his neck. He groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes" Regulus laughed. Lucius turned round, only to be assaulted with Regulus staring lustfully at him through hooded eyes. "Strip" he ordered. Lucius felt unbelievably aroused by that one word. Over time they had discovered that as Lucius was such a control freak, it turned him on hugely to completely submit to his lover. Likewise, although Regulus was perhaps the more submissive partner in the relationship in other ways, he found it infinitely pleasing when he was on top of Lucius, not the other way round.

Lucius quickly removed his clothes, forgoing the usual teasing in the thought of the inevitable pleasure that was to come. "Kneel" Regulus commanded. Lucius, used to the routine, knelt on the rug in front of the fireplace. Enjoying the thrill of knowing, that at any time somebody could walk into the room and see him, Lucius Malfoy (reputed to be unshakable in business and elsewhere) being fucked by his wife's cousin. "Suck me" Regulus growled, lust clearly showing in his face (and the tent in his trousers). Lucius crawled forward, putting an extra effort to swing his hips, just to annoy Regulus. Angry sex was always the best anyway.

He reached forward and unbuttoned Regulus's trousers, pleasantly surprised to find no underwear. He looked up; Regulus smirked and raised an unrepentant eyebrow at him. Lucius grinned and took a minute to admire his lover's cock, a 6-inch hardened rod of pleasure, already forming pre-cum at the slit. Lucius tentatively licked this away, and after ignoring Regulus's warning growl, savoured the taste on his tongue- licking his lips afterwards. That did it.

Regulus snarled and roughly thrust his member into Lucius's mouth "I'll punish you later" he growled. Lucius let out a low groan, although Regulus's rough thrusts were constricting his air supply, he could almost feel himself getting impossibly harder. He tried to sneak his hand to his cock, to relieve some of the almost painful pleasure he was feeling. However Regulus stopped him "I haven't cum yet" he smirked, Lucius, with great effort moved his hands away, and focused on pleasing his lover.

Using his hands to caress the base- which would not fit into his already full mouth- he swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that had gathered at the sensitive head. "Ugnh, fuck Lucius I'm cumming," Regulus groaned, climaxing with a harsh grunt and a cry of "Luc". Lucius, deciding not to worsen the promised punishment by provoking his lover further, swallowed the cum. The salty taste that was purely Regulus made him groan, he really needed release.

Lucius chanced a look up at Regulus, to see whether he could get away with relieving some of the pressure he felt. "Not so fast" Regulus drawled, in a voice that usually had the effect of reducing Lucius to his knees (if he wasn't already on them). He picked up his wand and summoned a box from the wardrobe. Lucius paled, most of the contents of the box were only used when Regulus was in a particularly vindictive mood. Regulus pulled out a thin metal ring. He placed the ring around Lucius's cock before pausing, "Bend over the desk" he demanded. "Now love, you have been a naughty boy" he smirked "haven't you Luc". Lucius gasped, his member hardening to a painful tightness. "Yes Reg, please…" be begged. "Once for each offence I think" Regulus purred. Lucius nodded frantically, almost humping the desk now to get some of that long denied pleasure. "Count for me" Regulus ordered.

"Now, one for mentioning that bitch Narcissa in my presence" he growled out. Regulus reached out to caress Lucius's arse before giving it a hard slap. "One" Lucius gasped out, feeling guilty that he had forgotten that rule. "Two for even entertaining the idea of touching yourself without me being there" he moaned, his eyes filled with lust. "Two, three" Lucius counted, tears filling his eyes in a combination of the pain, and his lover's disappointment. Regulus's eyes softened.

"Two more for being selfish enough to try and touch yourself, while ignoring my pleasure" he sadly stated. Lucius started crying "I'm sorry Reg, I'm so sorry". "Count" Regulus reminded him, as he lifted his hands and ran them over the crevices on Lucius's arse. Lucius shuddered as they touched the rim of his arsehole. One finger slipping in beyond the puckered rim. He found himself becoming more aroused again, his cock having deflated in the midst of his tears. He felt the fourth slap and tingles of pleasure started spreading from the impact point. "Four" he moaned lustfully.

Regulus laughed "You like that?" he asked "My little whore likes being punished". Lucius's head spun. "Yes Sir, please, Ugnh" he gasped out. Regulus's cock hardened again at the sight of his love moaning wantonly for him "What do you call me". "Master, I am your whore, please touch me again" Lucius begged. Unable to help himself, Regulus delivered the hardest slap yet, leaving red marks on his lover's alabaster skin. "Five" Lucius cried, writhing in pleasure. "Fuck" Regulus swore, almost cumming from the sight of him alone. "Stand up" he ordered, and immediately became weak at the knees. Lucius's hair had come lose, and now framed his face. His skin was completely flawless, excluding the red eyes from crying, the red marks from punishment, and the red weeping cock, sticking straight out, begging to be touched, Begging to be defiled.

Regulus reached out and removed the cock ring from Lucius. He sighed in relief at something touching his cock for the first time all evening. "Touch yourself" Regulus ordered. Lucius tentatively took his member in his hands; the pleasure was so intense that he saw stars. He moved one hand up and down his cock, quickly finding a rhythm to pump to- His hips involuntarily thrusting forward into his hand.

With the other hand, he located his puckered hole, and slowly slipped a finger in, thrusting back and forwards. He looked up; Regulus also had his cock in his hands, touching himself to the sight of Lucius "beautiful" he gasped out. That did it; the double stimulation added to Regulus's lust filled face induced his first orgasm of the night. "Reg" he gasped out, as thick ropy streams of cum filled his hands. He looked up, and after meeting Regulus's eyes proceeded to lick the cum of his hands. This was too much for Regulus as he came with a grunt a moment after.

Lucius sighed, touching himself was okay, but he needed a cock, thrusting into him, not caring about his own pleasure, using him. He supressed a moan, "Reg, please, Fuck me". He saw his lover's eyes darken. "Who are you to demand things of me whore" he growled. Lucius spread his legs and placed two fingers in his hole, scissoring them to stretch himself. "I suppose I'll just do it myself then Master" he purred, before adding a third finger. Regulus's eyes darkened even further and he growled. Lucius added a fourth finger and cried out in pleasure. Regulus slapped him around the face. "That was for being insolent" he hissed. "Lie face down on the bed" he commanded.

Lucius smirked and got on the bed, sticking his arse up in the air. Regulus laughed, "I could just leave you there". Lucius whimpered at the thought. He stopped as he felt his lover's hands on his body, stroking his shoulders, pinching his nipples. Then the hands were replaced by a tongue, caressing his arse, licking away the marks from earlier. Regulus placed his tongue around his lover's hole, just teasing, never quite going in, until finally Lucius felt it. Warm and moist, causing spirals of pleasure to dance all through his body, worshipping the inside of him. Regulus curled his tongue, and Lucius screamed. "Oh Holy fuck Reg" desperately thrusting into the mattress.

"More, I need more Reg" he keened. He felt Regulus climb up behind him on the bed, his cock leaking cum into Lucius's stretched hole. Without any warning, he thrust into Lucius, crying out with pleasure at the tightness he felt. "Luc" he moaned. They set a hard pace, with Regulus thrusting and Lucius rising up to meet his thrusts. "Reg, unh, Reg, Gonna cum" he cried. Regulus's calloused hand reached around to pump Lucius's cock in time to the thrusts. They came simultaneously with cries of pleasure, both groaning at the feel of the shared orgasm.

Lucius reached down, and licked his cum of his lover's hands, while Regulus gently pulled out of Lucius. They curled up on the bed, while Lucius turned around. I love you Reg, he sighed while falling asleep. Regulus smiled at his fragile lover. In the morning, they would have to pretend not to know each other, such a relationship was forbidden after all. Regulus leant down, and kissed Lucius: "I love you too Luc."


End file.
